


Epsilon

by erametsum (margoxx12)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: i tried im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/erametsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon’s voice is calm, you catch a strange hint of sadness in his voice. He extends his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon

_"You'll be fine.”_

_“It’ll hurt like hell, but you’ll probably be okay.”_

_“York!”_

You try not to take York’s joke seriously, listening to the Director’s voice get hazy and faraway like someone was piling blankets on you. You wish the painkillers would put you to sleep.

“Give me the Epsilon unit,” You hear the Director say above you.

A few seconds later you feel something jab into your spinal chord. You bite back a yell. Even with painkillers, the spike of pain still registers loud and clear.

A tickle crawls up your spine, up into your neural wiring.

Your body siezes and you go limp on the surgery table.

In your mind, you are in a dream world with him. Colors swirl. You see glimpses of your own memories floating around you. His lips don’t move, but you hear him clearly.

“Hello, Washington,” Epsilon’s voice is calm, you catch a strange hint of sadness in his voice. He extends his hand to you.

You move forward and take his hand.

Suddenly his eyes widen and he lets out an animal scream before his form turns a devilish red and fragments before your eyes.

You don’t know why but you can’t help but feel a little betrayed as he lights your mind on fire.

_Alison_

_Alison_

_Alison_

_Alison_

_Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison Alison_

A woman’s face.

She smiles and you scream.

You’re awake again, but you see nothing but what Epsilon is showing you.

You feel your body physically rejecting him. You feel him sinking his claws into your mind and refusing to let go.

You’re dimly aware of the surgeons shouting in confusion. But you are no longer yourself, Agent Washington. You are the Alpha.

You feel your logic get ripped from you. _Delta_.

You feel your trust painfully extracted. _Theta_.

You feel your ambition fall away. _Sigma._

You feel the Alpha’s terror.

_Alison?_

_Tex?_

“Who died?” You shout.

“Agent Texas,” The Director’s voice fills your head. "I am sorry."

_NO PLEASE! DON’T TAKE HER. I CAN’T LOSE HER AGAIN._

That’s when you feel your anger and your will to live get sucked from your mind. _Sigma_.

That’s when Epsilon shows you the Director’s memories.

“ _Leonard, I have to go_.”

You jolt to a sitting position.

“ _Leonard, stop it._ ” She smiles and takes your hand.

You fall to your hands and knees on the floor.

“Don’t say goodbye,” You say the words with her.

Two medical personnel grab you.

_“I hate goodbyes.”_

He goes offline as you slip away.

****  



End file.
